A New Beginning
by Shadow Son of Hades And Lupa
Summary: John has been picked on, made fun of, been beaten and bruised, but he never gave up hope that one day, he could be free and have a new start somewhere. All he wanted was to find freinds who cared about him and a girl who loved him for who he was. When a portal opens one day, he decides to go through. This is the story what he found, his adventures, and the people that he met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is John, and this is my very first fanfic. Before I get started, I would just like to thank my awesome beta reader Memmola. If you get the chance, check out his stories, because I'd give them a five star rating every time. Now, without further ado, the disclaimer!**

**PLEASE NOTE! I do not own The Legend of Spyro, it's characters or any aspects other than my OCs. But if I did… **

Chapter 1

**John's P.O.V.**

John woke up, startled. "Uuuh, damn alarm!" he said, annoyed.

He was having an awesome dream about meeting the Christian rock group Skillet, when the alarm woke him up. Throwing his pillow at the cursed device, he got up, took his retainers out, brushed his teeth, got dressed and grabbed a breakfast sandwich out of the freezer. After popping it into the microwave, he went and took his ADD meds. Without them, he's a little crazy, but can still focus for the most part.

_Crap_, John thought, looking out the window. His bus was 15 minutes early!

After he grabbed his backpack, he was out the door, on the bus, and off to school.

**A/N: I know this just told his morning routine, but please stay with it!  
**  
John darted off the bus, ran upstairs, and booted up the PS2.

Today's challenge was The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. After beating Malefor for about the hundredth time, he smiled as Cynder refused to leave Spyro's side.

He always thought that they deserved a little more embellishment when it came to their relationship.

He shut it off and called his friend Aaron.

"Yo! What's up?" The boy said into his phone, obviously engaged with something.

"Nothing, just beat Dawn of the Dragon again." John said.

"Dude, when are you going to give that crap up?" Aaron discouraged.

"What? You know you can't beat Spyro!" he defended.

They would always do some verbal fencing on this subject. Aaron was a minecrafter, through and through, but John preferred classics like Spyro and other games of that genre.

"Besides that, what do you have against Spyro?" John asked, "As I recall, you used to absolutely _love _these games!"

Aaron started getting nervous.

"Well, I-uh, I," John could hear the stuttering fool's mother calling for him.

"You got lucky," the unhappy boy said ending the call. He was contemplating his revenge when he saw an odd light, and then everything went dark.

**Well, that does it for now. If you liked, please R&R. Also, please be gentle, this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the wait, but I was trying to make this chapter better than the last one. As always, I would like to thank my awesome beta reader Memmola, but I have also added a new beta reader, XxTheSomeonexX. His stories "Life After Malefor" and "Mistreated" are excellent, and I would highly recommend them, even if "Mistreated" only has 4 chapters right now. I would also like to thank the three of you who reviewed. Special shout-out to htffan951. You rock! Now I shall give the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Spyro or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 2

"Ugh, my head." John thought as he woke up slowly. "It feels like I've been kicked by a horse." Looking around, he noticed pine trees with bright green leaves and little shrubs of the same color.

"Wow, its beautiful here," He breathed. "Hold up, where IS here?" the confused boy asked himself, still taking in his surroundings.

The last thing he could remember was seeing a bright light then... "Ugh!" After hearing a stream nearby, he decided to go and splash some water on his face to clear his mind.

As he dragged himself to the stream, he felt something weird on his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the body of a winged lizard the size of a great dane. It had a black body, with gray wings and white wing membranes. The tail had a scythe like tip on it, and it was a silver color.

"AH!" John screamed, freaked out. He started rolling and kicking, trying to dislodge the beast, but with no avail. Stopping, he realized that the strange, scaly, draconian mass he saw was HIM!

"Holy crap, I'm a freaking dragon!" he thought excitedly, for it was indeed a dragon's body that he saw.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I wonder what element I have," the newly discovered dragon pondered. He qiuckly covered his mouth with his wings as he heard a rustling in the distance.

"I heard it coming from over here Cynder," an oddly familiar voice called out. "Wait, Cynder?" John defiantly knew that name. He ate, slept, breathed, even DREAMED Spyro.

"Wait, if I heard the name Cynder, *gasp* then that means…" He trailed off.

The young dragons thought were interrupted by none other than the legendary purple dragon himself walking out of the bushes.

"Oh, hello," Spyro said. "My friend and I were out for a walk when we heard screaming." The purple dragon then looked around and said, "Are you doing allright?"

"Sp-Sp-Sp-Spyro?" John said, star struck.

"How do you know my name?" The legend asked, looking puzzled.

"How does who know your name?" a shadowy black dragoness asked, slipping out of the woods.

"Cy-Cy-Cynder?" John stuttered. The poor boy could only take so much. As he viewed his two heroes, he blacked out.

"Well, that was…" Cynder trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Weird?" Spyro suggested.

"I was leaning more towards scary," she replied.

"Come on, let's take him to Warfang," Cynder said, walking towards the unconscious boy. Spyro grunted in agreement, walked over, and put the limp body on his back. After making sure he was okay, the two dragons took off in the direction of the great city.

(^_^)

"W-what happened?" John muttered, coming back to conciseness.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a black form said, sitting down next to his bed, which, from the looks of it, was some kind of a hospital bed.

"After you passed out, we brought to the med center here in Warfang," the black dragoness explained.

"Oh my gosh, y-y-you, your, your," The boy stuttered.

"Easy there tiger, don't want you to pass out again," Cynder said, pressing the other shadow dragon back down.

"Wait, I remember now!" John exclaimed. "I was arguing with Aaron over whether or not Minecraft was better than Spyro, and then there was that weird light!"

"Hold up, how do you know Spyro?" Cynder hissed, her eyes glowing with suspicion.

"Crap!" The dragon thought, trying to figure out what to say.

"What about me?" Spyro asked, walking in.

"This dragon claims to know you, and I want to know how!" Cynder explained, not taking her eyes off of John.

"Well..." he said, wondering if he should tell them the truth. He decided to. "You may want to sit down for this." He said, preparing himself.

_**One long explanation later**_

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you're from an alternate universe where there are no dragons, and the animals there aren't sentient?" Spyro asked, confusion evident on his scaly face.

"Well, technically humans are animals, and we're sentient," John said.

"Skip that, they made a game that followed our lives?" Cynder blurted out.

"Yeah, everything from Spyro's egg being put in the river to the first show down between you, the Night of Eternal Darkness, you two being released from the crystals, all events up to and including the fight with Malefor and Spyro pulling the world back together." He explained.

"Wait, EVERYTHING when he was pulling the world back together?" Cynder asked, worry showing on her face.

"Yeah, wh-OH! That. I'll talk to you about that after."

Spyro was looking confused, so Cynder laid her tail on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. It was just a tiny thing that I did that I think is really embarrassing and don't want ANYONE to know about."

"If you say so," Spyro said, trusting his dragoness.

"Well, you must be tired, so we'll let you get some sleep." Cynder said, getting up to leave.

"Oh guys one more thing, don't tell the guardians, Cyril will probably want to execute me, and I don't think I could get one second of peace if Volteer knew," John said, stretching out in the comfy hospital bed.

"All right, we won't, now try to get some rest." Spyro said, shutting the door to the infirmary behind Cynder.

**Well, that wraps up this chapter. I think that my statement about Volteer is true, don't you? Please note, I'm taking ideas for characters in my story. I'll put the top the males and the three females and put them both into a poll, where the winners will be selected by you. Anyway, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry about the random note, I was telling my friend about all of the anonymous reviews, and somehow he heard it as, "hack my account and put up a rage note". I apologize for this, and just wanted to say that I love reviews in all ways, shapes, and forms... But if you do feel the urge to get an account, that'd be great. Once again, thank you to my beta readers, XxTheSomonexX and Memmola. I would also like to thank Dragon Of Night for his kind review and letting me use his OC Camellia in later chapters. Now then, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Spyro or its characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

A bright beam of sunlight cut across the room, hitting John in the face.

Groaning, he sat up and stretched out. Hearing a knock at the door, he called, "Come in!"

"Good morning John," Cynder said, walking in to the room.

"Oh, hey Cynder, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. So... about those games of yours," the black dragoness began.

"Oh yeah, THAT. Did he hear you? I mean, I can tell that he cares about you, but you two don't look like you're together." John said, wanting to know more about the very subject he so strongly believed in.

"That's just it. I don't know. Based off of his expression yesterday when I asked you about what I said, I would guess no," Cynder said, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey now, no need to cry," John said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "I can tell that he loves you, so why don't you just ask him about it?"

"WHAT? No no no no no, NO! There are way too many things that could go wrong," the shadow dragoness said, giving in to her pessimistic side. "What if I mess up what I'm saying? What if he doesn't love me the same way that I love him? What if I can't tell him?" She ranted as different scenarios were running through her head.

"I think you forgot the part where a flaming turtle falls from the sky and blows up the moon. You're over thinking this Cyn; all you need to do is keep calm and speak from the heart."

Cynder looked up at John and asked if he thought it would really work. He shook his head.

"I don't think it will work," he said. She began to cry again at his words. "Hey, you didn't let me finish. The reason I don't think it's gonna work is because I know it will," he said, lifting her chin.

"Thanks John. You're really sweet." The black dragoness said, wiping her eyes.

"So, did you have someone special back home?"

At this the boy just sighed.

"No. I was at the bottom of the bottom. The weakest link, a loser, a nobody, whatever you want to call it. Everyone used me as their punching bag, beating me up, abusing me both physically and emotionally. They would always sit there, calling me terrible names and making fun everything about me. What I would wear, my glasses, the way I got frustrated easily, and even my HAIR wasn't safe from their harassment. I was nothing. No one could love me." He began to break down, the memories flooding back to him.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hey gay wad, what's up?" Colton asked, slamming John into his locker.

"What do you want Colton?" John knew that fighting back would only lead to him getting ass handed to him by the big, muscular bully, so he tried to remain calm.

"What, I can't just say hello to our favourite faggot without wanting something?" He grinned, twisting John's arm back farther. "Where's last night's geometry homework nerd?" John was forced into doing all of the thug's homework for him.

"I don't have it Colton. I was at my friend's grandfather's funeral yesterday, so I didn't have time to do it," he said meekly, hoping to avoid conflict.

"WHAT? I told you to do it, you worthless piece of shit! When I tell you to do something, that means fucking do it!" the brute raged, throwing John on the ground. "You sorry bastard, I'll beat you until your fucking eyeballs are hanging out of you head and all of your bones are shattered."

With that, Colton delivered a swift kick to the defenceless boy's ribs. Gasping with pain, John rolled out of the way of the next kick. Enraged now, he swept Colton's legs out from underneath of him.

"You little piece of shit, you're fucking dead!" The bully roared, tackling John to the ground. "You're worthless, a gay piece of shit, an accident, a freak, a nerd!" Each insult was accentuated with a blow to face.

Laughing, Colton got up and looked down at the bloody mess he just created. Spitting on the boy, he walked away.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Cynder said, crying again at the shadow dragon's revelations. "No one pulled him off of you?"

"Why would they? To them it was like Christmas had come early," he said, tears still falling.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," the dragoness said, scooting over to him and wrapping a wing over his back.

"I wanted so badly for it all to end. I can't even tell you how many times suicide presented itself to me. I didn't, of course, but the fact that I even THOUGHT about it..."

The dragon began to sob harder, shuddering from the dark memories.

"Hey Cynder, th-" Spyro stopped his sentence as he walked into the room. "What happened to you?" He asked, running over.

The shadow dragon in question was still trying to calm himself down, so Cynder told the purple dragon about John's story, minus the part about how it came up.

"I'm so sorry John. I really am." Spyro said, placing a paw on the other dragon's shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. Believe or not, I actually feel a lot better now." John said, wiping his face.

"John, when you first started to tell me about what happened; you said that no one COULD love you, not that they couldn't. Do you really believe that?" Cynder asked.

"I'll leave at this. None of my relationships have ever been successful. Either I like the girl, and she doesn't like me back, or they go out with me and dump me within a week. You can decide for yourself whether or not I'm unable to be loved."

He sighed, getting up.

"No, the girls you liked were idiots. I actually know the perfect girl for you," Cynder said, becoming animated.

"She's pretty and smart and talented, she can even sit through one of Cyril's lectures if that tells you anything about patient she is."

Spyro snorted, obviously amused.

"She's an ice dragoness, what do expect?" He scoffed.

"I take it that he doesn't like this girl," John commented, looking at Cynder.

"No, he just can't stand the fact that she's acing dragon history and he isn't," she said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Crystal's a little priss, why would I care about her?" Spyro said, blowing it off, even though it was obviously the truth.

"SHUT UP!" John roared, shoving Spyro.

"Whoa, take it easy," Spyro said, grabbing the enraged dragon by the shoulders.

"No! You shouldn't talk about anyone like that, especially not girls. Didn't your mother raise you better, or were you to busy letting Malefor's forces take over the world?"

Spyro's eyes began lightening as his scales started to go dark.

_Oh shit!_ Cynder thought, seeing what was about to happen.

"Spyro, calm down! He didn't mean it, he's just angry." She yelled, rushing over to him and trying to hold him down.

"No, let him. I'd love a good fight right now," John said. He was having his own transformation, his horns and claws growing longer and sharper, his eyes turning blood red, while his body glowed with an aura of the same color.

It was at this moment when Terrador walked into the room. "Excuse me, but the other guardians and I were wonder- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Cynder looked over at him with large, terrified eyes.

"Please. Help me."

With that, the earth guardian summoned a dual earth shot and fired one at each of the enraged dragons. They didn't even see what hit 'em. With one shot they were out cold, their bodies returning to their natural states.

* * *

**Wow. I'm surprised I could make it that dark. I had someone tell me that I shouldn't say this, but I feel as though I need to. John, is of course, based on me. Something very similar to the flashback did happen to me and I did have thoughts of suicide. However, just like in the story, I knew it was stupid wasn't worth it. This was a very hard chapter for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Authors note

**Hey it's me. I am considering giving up on this story, due to the overwhelming amount of pressure to update and positive responses my PJO fic, "Hunting Love", is receiving. I'm putting a poll up on my profile so you can decide, because I always do what you, my faithful readers, demand. I will close this poll on June the 7th at 11:00 pm. **

**Yours,**

**John**


End file.
